O Bolo
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Romione) Ron quer preparar uma surpresa para Hermione, mas as coisas não saem como esperado.


**Titulo:** O Bolo| **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom| **Ship:** Ronald Weasley /Hermione Granger| **Gênero/Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One-shot| **Idioma:** Português |

**Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** (Romione) Ron quer preparar uma surpresa para Hermione, mas as coisas não saem como esperado.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

S.L.

Hermione aparatou em casa, completamente exausta. Desejava tomar um banho e se deitar na cama, se levantando somente no dia seguinte. Descalçou os sapatos e suspirou, aliviada. Seus pés estavam lhe doendo muito. Ouviu seu marido, da cozinha, correndo de um lado para o outro enquanto xingava. Se apercebeu de barulhos de panelas batendo umas nas outras e, semicerrou os olhos, desconfiada. Descalça, se dirigiu, lentamente, para a porta da cozinha e a abriu de rompante. Seus olhos se arregalaram e observou o local, espantada. Uma enorme fumaça negra saia de dentro do forno. Ron estava de cabeça baixa, com as mãos apoiadas no balcão e tinha, á sua frente, um bolo completamente queimado.

-Ronald? – Perguntou a morena, curiosa. O ruivo levantou seu rosto e Hermione viu sua expressão desolada. Se aproximou dele, o abraçou delicadamente por trás, apoiou sua cabeça nas costas dele e perguntou:

-O que aconteceu, meu amor? – Ron apontou para o bolo, que estava intragável e disse:

-Eu queria preparar uma surpresa para você e decici fazer um bolo de chocolate, mas ele queimou.

Hermione observou seu marido, com um sorriso no rosto. Nunca pensou que Ron lhe fizesse uma surpresa dessas. Se colocou á frente dele, puxou o rosto dele em sua direção e o beijou apaixonadamente. O ruivo a agarrou pelos quadris e a puxou para si, colando seus corpos. Nenhum dos dois soube quando tempo ficaram ali, se beijando mas, quando o ar faltou, foram obrigados a se separar. A morena observou os olhos azuis de Ron e declarou:

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo. – Fitaram o bolo, que estava á frente deles, e o ruivo comentou:

-O bolo está intragável. – Hermione fitou, por uns momentos, o bolo e ficou desconfiada. De seguida, se dirigiu para o lava loiça e lavou as mãos. As limpou com um pano e foi a uma gaveta, a abriu e retirou uma faca. Ron observava a morena, de cenho franzido e a mulher cortou uma fatia do bolo, mostrando a seu companheiro, que ficou espantado. A parte de dentro do bolo estava castanha, cor de chocolate, não queimada, como ele tinha pensado.

-Só queimou por fora. – Explicou Hermione, em seu tom de sabe-tudo. –Por dentro, pela cor, deve estar delicioso.

Retirou a varinha do bolso das calças e lançou um feitiço não-verbal ao bolo que, lentamente, começou retirando a parte queimada, deixando á mostra um bolo castanho e fofo.

-Você é um gênio, amor. – Falou Ron, admirado.

-Eu sei. – Falou a morena, em tom de brincadeira. Pegaram no prato e na faca e os colocaram em cima da mesa. Se sentaram, cortaram duas fatias e comeram.

-Hum... – Gemeu Hermione – Que bom.

-Gostou? – Perguntou Ron, com uma expressão ansiosa.

-Amei. – Respondeu a morena. Comeram mais uma fatia e fitaram o relógio, que estava na parede. Eram oito da noite.

-Vamos jantar fora? – Perguntou o ruivo, subitamente.

– E depois... – Começou Hermione, sugestivamente. – Podemos voltar para casa, tomar um banho juntoa e dormir abraçadinhos.

Ron sorriu, maliciosamente. Se levantou, se dirigiu para sua mulher e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-E podemos fazer outras coisas mais tarde... – E beijou a morena no pescoço, a fazendo suspirar e gemer de prazer. Hermione sorriu, e o ruivo pensou que tinha de cozinhar mais, porque valia a pena ver sua companheira feliz.

Fim

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! O que acharam da fic? É pequenina, mas foi feita com muito amor. Espero ansiosa vossas reviews. Bjs :D


End file.
